


flame and candle meet

by overcastskeleton



Series: the facm!verse [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Steve gets a little possessive towards the end, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Javi's been a little down lately, you and Steve think you know a way to help
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader/Steve Murphy, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader
Series: the facm!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	flame and candle meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is...this is literally filth. I have nothing to say for myself. Enjoy.

“What’s going on with Javi?” You ask Steve one night as you’re both finishing dinner.

Your record player is on, Mick Jagger’s voice crooning quietly as _Some Girls_ rounds the turntable. The soundtrack to your dinners accompanying the quiet scraping of forks on plates and harrowing tales recounting the day’s activities. 

“What are you talking about?” He asks, leaning back in his chair and lifting a beer bottle to his lips. 

You push your chair back from the table and take your plate to the sink. “He’s been really grumpy lately, more of an asshole.” 

Javi had been uncharacteristically quiet at dinner last night, slumped back in his chair and glaring into his glass of whiskey, dark eyes glazed over and eyebrows furrowed. No matter how many times you’d tried to pull him into the conversation, he’d resisted, opting to brood pensively. The dark cloud followed him out of the apartment an hour later, leaving behind his food, barely touched, and an awkwardness that lingered in the apartment long after he’d said goodnight. 

You can’t believe Steve hadn’t noticed it.

“Javi’s always grumpy,” Steve says with a shrug, sipping his beer. 

“No, this is different.” You reach across him to grab his plate and Steve rests his hand on the back of your thigh. “He’s grumpier than usual. He barely said a word last night, and he loves complaining about Stechner. Then he stalked out of here early without eating.”

Steve chuckles, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows the rest of his beer. “You’re right. The nerve of him to waste one of your perfectly good meals.” 

“ _Babe_.” You roll your eyes and turn on the faucet. “Something’s just off about him.” 

“He’s probably just in a mood, honey. I wouldn’t read too much into it.” He stands from the table and tosses the bottle in the trash before joining you at the sink. 

Still, you can’t help but read into it, not when so much has been happening with Escobar’s escape and the transition to a new boss. Which, if Steve’s angry ranting and sulking was anything to go by, it had to have been equally as rough for Javi. You think about Javi’s sudden mood swing as you wash dishes and hand them off to Steve for him to dry. Even as Steve playfully flicks water at you, starting a war that leaves the counters and your clothes soaked in sudsy water, your thoughts can’t help but wander back to how Javi was probably sulking in his apartment alone.

Javi’s dark demeanor haunts you for the rest of the night. You turn it over and over in your thoughts as you lie on the couch with Steve, his back wedged against your chest as you watch an old western. You run your fingers through his hair, absentmindedly playing with the bronze strands as your mind races. 

It’s like he can smell the smoke of the gears cranking in your head, because he tilts his head back, blue eyes flickering up to look at you. 

“I swear, you think about Javi more than you think of me,” Steve teases. 

You scoff. “I do not. I just can’t believe you haven’t noticed anything. He is _your_ partner.” 

“ _Hey_. If I tried to keep up with every one of Javi’s mood swings, I wouldn’t be able to think about anything else. Including--” He turns his head to the side and kisses the side of your knee. “--my beautiful wife, who’s too busy thinking about my dumbass partner to pay attention to me.”

You huff, as Steve trails kisses up your thigh as far as he can reach. “You should be thinking about your _dumbass partner_ too. I’m worried about him.” 

Steve lets out an exaggerated sigh and sits up, turning to face you. “Because he didn’t talk at dinner and didn’t eat?”

“No, because the past two months have been hell for you guys, what with Escobar escaping, _and_ getting a new boss. He’s all alone in his apartment all the time, and you know he’s not talking to anyone about it. ” You cross your arms over your chest. “It’s just not healthy.” 

“Well, honey, what else should we do?” He asks, rubbing his thumb over your arm. “We already invite him over for dinner all the time.” 

You shrug, leaning back against the arm of the couch. “I dunno.”

“I’ll ask him what’s going on tomorrow,” Steve assures you, taking your arm and tugging you gently into his lap. “No more thinking about Javi, okay? Not tonight.” He kisses the underside of your jaw, his large hands gripping your ass tightly.

“Okay,” you agree, your voice coming out in a breathy exhale as Steve nips at your pulse.

It’s not like he gives you any room to think about anything else. His lips and hands are all over your body, tearing moans and cries from the back of your throat, and forcing everything that isn’t Steve out of your mind. All your thoughts are on him, as his cock splits you open, driving into you with earth-shattering thrusts that leave you a sweaty, whimpering mess. 

When it’s all over, after you’ve succumbed to pleasure and he’s found his release, Steve drops on top of you, nuzzling kisses into your neck. 

“Maybe if he got laid more often, he wouldn’t be so wound up all the time,” Steve says with a breathless chuckle and another nip to your throat. 

“That’s never been a problem for him before,” you mumble, tilting your head to the side as Steve lip’s chart a path upwards.

“Messina threatened to put him on desk duty if she found him around any brothels again. Poor bastard.” He explains, leaving a lingering kiss to your lips. “He’s taking it hard.” 

That’s an understatement, though his sudden behavior was starting to make sense now. Maybe all Javi really needed was some good old fashioned loving. A brief moment of reprieve in the form of skin on skin. If nothing more than just to let some of the tension out of his body. 

Steve’s throwaway words are like seeds on the fertile soil of your mind. The idea takes root, taboo, but not foreign. You know Steve’s open to trying a threesome, you’d talked about it once before, but it’s always been a half-baked plan sitting on the back burner of your hectic life. Not something you’d really been able to explore in Colombia, when blood and bullets are more common than trusted bedmates. 

Still...it’s not a bad idea. Definitely worth trying. 

You mull over the idea for a week, thinking of logistics and how to even bring it up. Wondering if it was even necessary, or if Javi’s mood was just a fleeting storm that would blow over in a few day’s time. It doesn’t. He’s still the same brooding force at dinner the next week, lips pursed as he nudges the pasta around the plate with a fork. 

You raise your eyebrows at Steve, tilting your head pointedly towards Javi. 

Steve just shrugs, chewing on a mouthful of spaghetti. 

You narrow your eyes at your husband. “So, Javi,” you say, with a sweet smile. “How’s working at the Embassy been?” 

“Steve hasn’t told you?” Javi mumbles under his breath.

“No, he has. I just wondered how you were handling it. Y’know losing Escobar and then moving to the Embassy. It’s a big change.”

Javi runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah.” 

“Do you like it?” You press, and Steve nudges your foot under the table, calling off your inquisition with a shake of his head. You ignore him. “Steve hates the new boss. What’s her name, babe? Madina?” 

“Messina,” Javi corrects, throwing back the remains of the whiskey in his glass. “She’s alright,” he says curtly.

“Hon--”

You lean forward. “How have you been outside of work?” 

“I’m fine,” Javi mumbles and pushes his chair back. “I think I’m going to call it a night, guys. Thanks for dinner.” He squeezes your shoulder as he passes and nods to Steve. 

“What the hell was that?” Steve asks, after the front door clicks shut.

“I was asking him what was wrong, since you obviously weren’t going to do it.” 

“I told you I talked to him last week!” 

“Well it didn’t work, since he’s still walking around with his own personal rain cloud!” 

Steve runs a hand over his face. “It worked better than you chasing him out of here with all your questions. Shit, honey, even I thought I was watching an interrogation.”

You shake your head. “It wasn’t an interrogation, I was just asking him about his day.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” he mumbles under his breath. “Carrillo should ask for pointers.” 

You level him with a sharp look that sends him stumbling over his words as he backtracks. 

“Look, Javi’s not a very open guy. He’s not used to talking about his feelings. You came in a little too hot, and you spooked him is all.” 

“I’m just trying to help.” You slump back in your chair. 

Steve reaches across the table and squeezes your hand. “Maybe there isn’t anything we can do. He’s just in a tough spot right now.” He lets go of your hand and starts clearing the table. 

You hum, watching him clean up the remains of dinner as your thoughts return once again to the idea that had sprung up in your mind over the past week. Hurricane Javi probably wasn’t going away anytime soon, and while you couldn’t eliminate the damage already done by Messina’s ban, you could probably stop more from happening. It would be like putting duct tape on a broken car window, but it might work for the moment. 

“Hey, babe.” You finally break the comfortable silence a moment later. 

“Huh?” 

“What if there is something we can do?” 

Steve glances at you over his shoulder. “Like what?” 

“Well,” you pause, fingers following the swirl of the knots in the wooden table. “What if we can help him get laid.” 

He chuckles. “Know anyone who could put up with him long enough?” 

“We could,” you say quietly. 

Steve drops the plate he’s drying. It glances off the side of the sink and tumbles into the water with a muted crash, spraying soap suds everywhere. “ _Shit_.” He pulls the towel off of his shoulder and starts mopping up the water. “Are you serious?” He asks, turning towards you. 

You nod. “It’s just an idea. We don’t have to.” 

“Do you want to?” 

You shrug, still staring down at the table. 

“Nuh uh.” Steve pulls out a chair and sits right in front of you. “That’s a yes or no question.” 

You finally gather the courage to look him in the eyes, shocked that he’s sitting there nonchalantly like you didn’t just ask to have a threesome with his best friend. 

“I mean we’ve always talked about maybe trying a threesome.” You begin. 

“ _Uh huh_.” 

“And Javi’s pretty easy on the eyes.” 

“ _Sure._ ” 

“We trust him.” 

“ _Yeah_.”

“And he’s having such a rough time lately.”

“ _You really seem to think so_.” 

“Maybe...maybe this could help,” you finish lamely. 

Steve rubs at his jaw, looking you up and down with a grin on his face. “You just wanna fuck Javi,” he accuses, but there’s no malice in his tone. Instead his eyes dance with amusement in the dim light of the kitchen. 

“That’s not what this is about.” You roll your eyes. “I want to help him.” 

“I forgot about your interest in philanthropy, _Mother Theresa._ ” He laughs loudly, shoulders shaking until tears form in the corner of his eyes.

You poke your finger into his shoulder. “You’re being a jerk.” 

“I’m sorry.” Steve holds his stomach. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood. You looked like you were about to stand in front of a firing squad.” 

“Nope, just my asshole of a husband.” You move to stand and Steve grabs your hand. 

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” he repeats, this time more sincere. “For joking. I just wanna make sure that you’re sure.” 

“So, you want to?” 

“I’m up for it if you are. Ball’s in your court, honey.” Steve kisses your palm, and looks up at you, waiting for confirmation. 

You take a deep breath and nod. “I think we should at least ask him.” 

“Okay,” Steve says. “We’ll give it a shot. But we need to make some rules...” 

“Deal.” 

* * *

Your plan swings into motion a week later. Steve invites Javi over for one of your usual movie nights, says that you’re making the chocolate cake Javi loves so much. You don’t know what else Steve says to convince Javi to come over after last week’s fiasco, but there he is, sitting on your couch, a plate of half-eaten cake balanced precariously on his lap. 

You sit on Steve’s lap, nursing a drink as you stare at Javi. He’d been there for a few hours, but you still hadn’t worked up the courage to bring up the real reason he was here. 

Steve squeezes your thigh, lips pressed to your shoulder as he mutters “Relax,” into your skin. 

It doesn’t help any, doesn’t allay the pounding of your heart that you can feel in your throat. It makes it worse actually, this whispered attempt to soothe you. You’re a jittery mess, fingers worrying the material of the skirt you’re wearing. 

Javi’s focused on the movie, some popular sci-fi flick about aliens that had come out the year before. Steve’s watching it too, though he sneaks a glance at you every few minutes. You haven’t paid attention since it started, too busy figuring out how to approach Javi. It’s almost over though, the action ratcheting up stronger and stronger, like the tension in your muscles. Soon the movie will end and it’ll be too late to say anything. 

You squirm in Steve’s lap, knocking the rest of your drink back, and standing up to get another one. Steve rests his hand on your ass and gives you a reassuring look. You return it with a terse smile. 

“I’m gonna get another drink, anyone want anything?” You ask. 

“Another beer, please, sweetheart.” Steve says. 

You nod. “Javi?” 

“I’m good, thank you,” he mumbles, eyes trained on the television. 

You leave the room, rubbing a hand over your face as soon as you make it into the sanctuary of the kitchen. You pour yourself a drink with shaking hands and toss it back in one swallow. The liquid courage burns through your chest, warming your body and fuzzying the edges of your mind. You exhale sharply and grab Steve’s beer from the fridge.

 _Here goes nothing_. 

The credits are rolling when you walk back into the room, and Javi and Steve talk in hushed voices about something work related. Their voices low and smooth as they throw around acronyms and jargon like a second language. Something about paperwork that still needs to be filed; the monotony of bureaucracy. 

You hand Steve his beer, standing beside him awkwardly as you try to find a space to jump into the conversation. Eventually it lulls, and you clear your throat, heart fluttering as two pairs of eyes slide towards you. 

Steve squeezes the back of your thigh. _Go on_. He mouths. 

“Um...Javi,” you say. “Steve was telling me about Messina’s ban on the brothels.” You kick yourself for the awkward tremble in your voice. 

Javi glares at Steve. “Did he? I hope _Steve_ keeps his mouth shut about government secrets better than he does about my sex life,” he mutters around a mouthful of cake.

“Hey man, we’re just trying to help.” Steve grins, sipping his beer. 

“Help how?” Javi raises his eyebrows. 

You take a step towards him tentatively. “I know things have been rough for you lately, at the Embassy.” You stop in front of him, taking the plate from his hand and setting it on the coffee table. “And I think I know a way to help you.” You straddle his lap. 

Javi looks at Steve, eyebrows raised in alarm. But Steve just watches, hand wrapped around the neck of the beer bottle as his eyes follow your movements, something dark and hungry flashing in them. 

“Will you let me help you?” You ask, gripping his chin gently and turning his face back to yours. 

Javi swallows deeply, blinking up at you with wide eyes. His hands hover over your thighs, fingertips brushing just under the hem of your skirt. “What the fuck is happening right now?” He breathes out. 

“What’s it look like?” Steve retorts, tongue in cheek. “She’s offering to fuck you.” 

Javi makes a noise that sounds like he’s choking on his tongue. “ _What_? And you’re okay with this?” 

“It was her idea, actually,” Steve says. “Happy wife, happy life.” 

You roll your eyes at the old adage, but can’t stay mad once Javi’s gaze returns to yours. His eyes catch the light as he stares up at you. You watch the black irises swallow his warm chocolate pupils. His lips part as he sucks in a shuddering breath. 

You’d have been an idiot to not see the way he had looked at you in the early days, before you and Steve had started dating, when you were just another secretary at the DEA office. Those days when he’d flirted with you on the way to his desk, leaning over you with that boyish grin and mischievous eyes. It never went anywhere, and once you and Steve got together, he’d handled the rejection well. But you couldn’t forget the teasing way his eyes had slid over your body on those first nights out, when he’d had a bit _too_ much to drink. 

He wants this, has _always_ wanted it, but you want to hear him say it. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Javi?” You ask, twisting your fingers into the collar of his shirt. 

“ _Jesus_.” Javi tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. “Shit.” 

You can feel his length harden against your inner thigh. You trail your fingers down his chest slowly, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. “Hm, Javi?” You ask, grinding your hips against his. 

He groans, low in your ear. The sound makes your clit throb, and you sink further onto his lap. 

“I think that’s a yes, honey.” Steve’s voice floats from somewhere behind you. 

“Tell me,” you ignore him, leaning your forehead against Javi’s. “Do you wanna fuck me?” 

“Yes,” he breathes out, his voice tight in his throat. 

You press your lips to his, kissing him slowly and deeply. His hands settle on your thighs, pulling you closer as his tongue parts your lips. You moan as the faintest hints of whiskey and chocolate invade your senses, and Javi’s answering groan rumbles in his chest under your fingers. The sounds he makes are heady and intoxicating, you long to hear more of them. 

You pull away breathless and grinning, and Javi leans forward, intending to capture your lips again, but Steve clears his throat. 

“Before you two get carried away,” Steve says, leaning forward. “We need to set some ground rules.” He gestures you towards him.

Javi releases his grip on you with a disgruntled noise. You take Steve’s hand and sit on his lap, back pressed to his chest. His cock, restrained by his tight jeans, pokes into your ass. You wiggle back onto it, a small smirk spreading over your lips at Steve’s sharp inhale. Javi’s eyes slide down your body slowly, coming to rest between your thighs, which Steve holds open with his free hand. 

“Rule one,” Steve hums, his hand pulling up the folds of your skirt, exposing swatches of bare skin that Javi drinks in with desperate eyes. “No marks.” 

You whine and Steve kisses the back of your neck. 

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll give you plenty when it’s my turn.” He nips at your shoulder, fingers skirting over the waistband of your underwear. “But none from you, Javi.” 

Javi nods, bottom lip trapped between his lips and eyes trained on your panties, as your thighs spread wider to accommodate Steve’s hand. The thin fabric clings to your cunt, a shade darker from your arousal. 

“Number two.” Steve’s fingers swirl over your clothed clit, tearing a moan from your throat. “You gotta wear a condom.” 

“Fair enough.” Javi rubs his hands against his jeans. “I’m gonna have to run back to my place to grab one.” He bites back a grin, the implication on the tip of his tongue that the ones currently in the drawer of your bedside table won’t fit. 

Steve doesn’t take the bait. “That’s fine.” He slips his hand into your panties collecting the evidence of your arousal on his fingers. “Christ, you’re fucking soaking,” he says with a cocky smile. “You wanna fuck Javi so badly, huh, baby? It’s okay, you can say it.” 

You close your thighs around Steve’s hand, but he pushes them open again, fingers flicking against your clit. “Yes.” You moan desperately, locking eyes with Javi. 

He tenses, ready to bolt for his apartment right then and there. 

“Last one, then she’s all yours.” Steve grinds the heel of his palm against your clit and you shudder as sparks burst in your core. “This is the most important one, so pay attention. We do this on her terms. So, if she changes her mind, or you do something she doesn’t like, and she tells you to stop, you _stop_. Got it?” 

“Yes.” Javi’s voice cracks, and his fingers twitch against the seams of his pants. He squirms against the couch, antsy to get his hands on you. His jaw clenches, his eyes follow your every move, and he leans forward with rapt attention, trying to catch every moan Steve’s fingers pull from you. 

Steve hums under his breath and kisses the shell of your ear as he pulls his fingers from your dripping core. He lifts them to your mouth, and you moan quietly as you clean off his digits with your tongue. 

“Sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted,” Steve mumbles, rubbing his fingers over your bottom lip, smearing spit and your wetness all over your chin. “Maybe she’ll let you try it if you ask nicely.” 

You lean further against Steve’s chest, looking at Javi with hooded eyes. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Would you like to try?” You coo. 

“Look at him. Course he does.” Steve rubs your thigh. “You ready, honey?” 

“Yes.” 

Steve turns your head towards him and kisses your lips chastely. “Why don’t you go get undressed while Javi grabs a condom.” His nose ghosts over your cheek, lips pressed to your ears as he adds in a whisper. “And pull out that vibrator I got you.” 

You shudder as if struck by lightning, a small whimper tumbling from your lips. 

“Go on.” Steve taps your thigh. “We’ll be in there soon.” 

You stand on trembling legs, stumbling your way down the hall towards your bedroom like a newborn deer. Steve clicks his tongue, grinning over at Javi who’s just staring after you, an awestruck look on his face. 

“Don’t keep her waiting, man.” Steve finishes the rest of the beer and stands. “Or she’ll get started without us.” 

You hear the sound of the muffled slamming of the door as you peel off your clothes, tossing them aside to reveal the dark blue lingerie set Steve suggested you wear tonight. 

“Blue’s his favorite color.” Steve had said with a wink. 

Your legs still shaking slightly, you crawl onto the bed, hand wrapped tightly around the little vibrator you’d pulled from the bedside table. You lean back against the pillows, staring at the doorway. The apartment is silent, which almost makes you think Steve left too, but no, you hear the scraping of one of the chairs from the kitchen table, and the clink of a beer bottle as it hits the bottom of the trash can. 

The anticipation kills you, sets your nerves aflame as you think about what’s to come. To have two men doting on you, focused on your pleasure, seems like it would almost be too much. And yet, your skin prickles and goosebumps appear at just the thought of both of their hands on your body, their lips brushing over your skin. 

It sends a shiver down your spine, head to toes, and you click the vibrator on low, chasing the heated flash down your body. You slip your hand into your panties, head tilting back and eyelids fluttering shut as the toy makes contact with your aching clit. The sensation pulls a broken moan from the back of your throat. 

“Looks like someone got impatient.” Steve’s voice startles you out of your fantasy. 

Your eyes jolt open, a sheepish smile on your face that falters when you see both Javi and Steve standing in the doorway, looking at you with reverent gazes. “You guys were taking too long,” you say, the toy still buzzing against your clit. 

Steve nudges Javi into the room and follows, carrying one of the chairs from the table. He parks it on the other side of the room, right across from the foot of the bed. 

“Well, go on, honey, don’t be shy,” he says, sinking down into the wooden seat. “Give us a show.” 

Your eyes turn to Javi, who’s standing in the middle of the room, frozen with two condoms in his hand. His lips part, hot gaze sliding over your body like molten lava. 

You click to the next setting, legs parting as pleasure races through your body, hot and heavy. Your back arches off the bed, toes curling at the little shocks that trail down your spine. Your body trembles, vibrator pressed harshly against your clit, chasing the high quickly building in your belly. You throw your head back, moaning loudly. It’s an exaggeration, and Steve knows that, but it’s more for Javi’s benefit anyways. 

Javi inches closer to the bed, mouth dry and cock straining against his jeans, bewitched by the breathy cries and your body writhing into the bed. 

“Like what you see?” Steve asks. 

“Hell yeah.” Javi groans, standing at the foot of the bed. “Fucking beautiful.” 

A breathless cry of Javi’s name tumbles from your lips, and you buck your hips up into your hand. The hand holding the toy to your clit trembles, your orgasm closing in on you, stoked higher and higher by the two sets of hungry eyes on you. They watch your every move, every desperate thrust of your hips, their gazes heated with desire, crackling in the atmosphere of the room like the electric charge before a summer storm. 

“That’s it, honey,” Steve mumbles. “Show Javi how pretty you look when you come.” 

Your orgasm rips through you, sending you reeling as your mouth twists open into a wanton cry. Bliss washes over your features, eyes shut and body tense as wave after wave crashes into you. You ride it out, still moving the toy against your clit desperately. 

How long does the orgasm last? You don’t know. But when you finally fall back to earth with a shudder, heart still pounding in your ears, and a tingling feeling in your toes, you find Javi leaning over you. 

He kisses you hungrily, tossing the toy aside and pulling your panties down your legs hastily. His lips aren’t on yours long before they’re trailing a path of fire down your body. Hot opened mouth kisses that make you shudder and arch into his lips. They ghost your dewy skin, moving along the curves of your breasts as if he’s got a thirst only you can quench. 

Javi pulls at the cups of your bra, letting your tits spill out. He holds them, fingers pinching and pulling at your nipples, as he buries his face between them, alternating between kissing and licking. He’s careful not to leave marks, worshipping your body with gentle kisses and his tongue. Every praise whispered, every swipe of his tongue over your flushed skin sends another wave of desire shooting to your core. You’re embarrassingly wet just from his teasing kisses alone, can feel the way your arousal drips down your folds, and pools onto the comforter. 

He must feel it too, because he abandons your breasts, tracing the tip of his tongue down along your stomach. Javi settles between your thighs, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder to open you up further. His eyes land on your cunt, wet and glistening, literally dripping for him, and he groans lowly. 

“ _Shit_.” Javi runs two of his fingers over your cunt, spreading your folds and collecting your slick. He raises them to his lips, eyelids fluttering shut as his tongue laps at his fingers. “You were right, Steve.” 

“Told ya,” Steve replies, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Javi’s fingers are back on your core again, this time teasing your entrance. You whine, lifting your hips towards him, and he grins, pressing a kiss to your knee. 

“Use your words,” Javi mumbles, dragging his lips over your thigh. “Tell me what you want.” 

“Don’t tease me,” you moan breathlessly as his lips barely brush your clit. 

Javi chuckles, hot breath hitting your cunt and making you jolt. “ _Tease you_ , bonita?” The tip of his fingers run down your parted folds, dipping into your entrance with just the faintest pressure. “I’d never.” 

You groan, hands balling into fists at your sides, frustrated as Javi’s fingers leave you empty once again. 

“C’mon, honey, tell Javi what you want.” Steve encourages, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

‘“I want—” You’re cut off by a moan as Javi’s thumb flicks your clit. “I want you to make me come with your fingers.” 

“There you go,” Javi hums, placing a kiss right above your clit. He slides two fingers into you, and you gasp, back arching off of the bed. Javi slings an arm around your hips to hold you in place as his fingers fuck you open. A ragged moan falls from your lips, barely audible over the lewd noises that Javi’s fingers are making as they sink into your dripping cunt over and over. 

“Suck on her clit,” Steve says, rubbing his hand over his crotch. “She loves that, don’t you baby?” 

You nod, squirming in Javi’s hold as the familiar burn of your orgasm settles in your stomach. “Please.” There’s no way you’ll last much longer, not at the rate that Javi’s fingers are sliding in and out of you, hitting that one magical spot inside of you that makes stars burst behind your eyelids. 

Javi buries his face between your thighs, flicking his tongue against your dripping hole, stuffed full with his fingers. He laps at your folds eagerly, drinking you down. His lips, teeth and tongue tease your cunt, drawing reedy moans from deep inside you. 

“Look at me, bonita,” Javi mumbles, voice muffled by your thighs, which tremble against the side of his head. 

You roll your head to the side, exhaling sharply as you take in the sight of him between your legs, lips shining and eyes ablaze. 

His lips hover over your clit, stretched into a grin. “You gonna come?” 

You nod. 

“Good.” Javi licks your clit and you buck your hips. “Want you to come all over my face.” He spits on your clit, before wrapping his lips around it. 

You wail, an earth-shattering sound that you’re sure your neighbors will hear. You won’t ever be able to look them in the eyes again, but you don’t care. 

Javi moans against your clit, his fingers driving into you at a ruthless pace. It’s overwhelming, this calculated assault on your senses. Your fingers tangle into Javi’s hair, pulling on the strand harshly as you grind your cunt onto his face. 

“I’m gonna,” you choke on your words. “ _Oh_ . Gonna come. Don’t stop. _Javi, don’t stop._ ” 

You explode on Javi’s tongue, shattering as your orgasm breaks you apart. You come, thighs closing around Javi’s head in a vice. Hoarse cries fill the room, echoing off the walls, and you barely recognize them as your own. 

Javi stays between your legs, continuing to stoke the coals of the fire raging inside you. You’re burning alive, skin set ablaze by his fingers and tongue. Eventually, the flames are too much, and you push Javi away with a broken moan. Your chest heaves, shuddered breaths leaving your lungs. Your limbs are heavy, thoughts moving like syrup as you come back to yourself. 

You’re vaguely aware of Javi’s lips travelling up your body, reverent whispers between open-mouthed kisses. They follow the contours of your body, sweeping up your hips, stomach and your breasts until they reach your lips. Javi kisses you gently, tilting your head up as his lips meld to yours. You can taste yourself on his tongue, the notes of it shared between you like a filthy secret. 

He pulls away, nudging his nose against yours as he sits back on his knees. “Wanna be inside you so bad,” Javi says, rubbing his thumb over your lower stomach. “Can I fuck you, sweetheart?” 

You glance over at Steve, who sits forward, elbows perched on his knees. 

He raises his eyebrows at you. “That what you want, angel?” 

Your hand falls to the crotch of Javi’s jeans, rubbing the obvious bulge. “Yes.” 

“Then that’s what I want.” Steve stands, walking over to the side of the bed. He kneels beside you, fingers wrapping around yours and kisses the back of your hand. “You good, baby? Need a break, water?” 

You shake your head, squeezing his hand. “I’m okay.” 

“Mmkay, let us know.” He kisses your forehead. “You ready for Javi? I think he’s ready for you.”

Javi is indeed ready, naked as the day he was born and standing at the side of the bed. Your eyes scan his body, tracing over the rigid lines of his chest and stomach, past old scars and healed cuts, lingering on his cock, which is hard and heavy on his thigh. He’s thick and your tongue darts out to wet your lips at the thought of him stretching you out. 

He catches your eyes and winks as he tears open the condom, rolling it on with practiced motions. He pumps his cock lazily, eyes still holding yours as he waits for you. 

“I’m ready.” You sit up, crawling towards Javi. 

Steve smacks your ass, and you yelp, whipping your head around to glare at him. 

“You gotta wait your turn, mister.” 

He just gives you a shit-eating grin and shrugs as he goes back to his seat. “It was right there.” 

You roll your eyes and turn back to Javi. 

He tilts his head to the side, hand still moving slowly against his shaft. “How do you want me?” 

“Like this.” You roll onto your stomach, facing Steve with a mischievous grin. 

Steve smirks back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re trouble, baby.” 

“Just wanna give you a good view,” you say innocently, biting your bottom lip and batting your eyelashes at him. “Since you like to watch so much.” You arch your back, wiggling your ass a little. 

“Thanks for thinking of me.” Steve leans back in his seat, a wry smile on his face. But you don’t miss the way his eyes seem to darken slightly as Javi climbs onto the bed behind you. 

Javi chuckles. “She’s just being considerate.” He taps your hip, and you lift up onto your hands and knees, ass pressed against Javi’s hips. 

“Now I gotta deal with your mouth too, Javi?” Steve groans, running his hand over his face. “Jesus Christ.” 

“You happen to really like my mouth,” you tease, and Steve rolls his eyes. 

“Are y’all gonna fuck or what?” Steve asks, and you want so badly to kiss his pouting lips.

Javi hums, leaning forward to kiss your shoulder. He unclasps your bra and tosses it unceremoniously behind him. “Yeah, just wanna make sure she’s ready for me.” He pushes two fingers into your entrance, lips still pressing kisses into your skin. “You’re fucking soaking.” He groans, scissoring his fingers against your walls. 

“Just fuck me, Javi,” you plead, rocking back against his fingers. 

“Want my cock, bonita?” He asks, removing his fingers from your cunt and sucking them into his mouth. His free hand rubs the tip of his cock between your folds. “Gonna take it?” 

“Want it so bad,” you whine, locking eyes with Steve. 

He shakes his head at your teasing and raises his eyebrows at you. You’ve seen the look before, a challenging one that said you were in for it later. That for all your teasing, he’d pay you back ten-fold. You almost moan with anticipation of what Steve will do when he finally gets his hands on you. 

Javi steals your attention back as he sinks into you slowly, his cock breaching your walls with a delicious burn. You moan, falling forward onto your elbows, forehead pressed into your arms as he stretches you open. He bottoms out with a small thrust, burying his face between your shoulder blades. His fingers dig into your hips as your walls clench around him. 

“So fucking tight,” he grits out, grinding his hips into you. “Christ.” 

You breathe deeply, fingers curled into the comforter and toes curling as Javi’s gives an experimental thrust. It punches the breath from your lungs, and pushes you down further into the bed. 

“ _Shit_ ,” you cry out. 

“Like that?” He asks, rubbing soothing circles into your hips. 

You nod, cheek rubbing against the mattress and he thrusts again. “You feel so good, Javi.” 

“Look at her taking me so well,” he praises, looking up at Steve. “Her pussy feels fucking amazing stuffed with _my_ cock.”

His rhythm is slow, hard thrusts that hit impossibly deep inside you, cracking you open. You reach behind you, grabbing at his arm, urging him to keep going. To keep sinking inside of you, digging until he finds whatever he’s searching for. 

Javi’s grip on your waist tightens, and he snaps his hips into yours faster. 

You arch your back, and his next thrust hits deeper, making you cry out. “ _Oh God_.” You babble, delirious from the slide of his cock against your walls. 

“How’s that feel, honey?” Steve asks, eyes never leaving your blissed expression for a moment. 

You try to find the words to describe the inferno burning inside you. The one that only grows brighter and more intense with each one of Javi’s thrusts. Try to describe that Javi’s splitting you open in the best way, and you can feel him everywhere. You didn’t think you’d come again, but he’s somehow reached something deep inside of you, and it shoots sparks through your whole body. But all you can come up with is a sob of approval, babbling Javi’s name over and over again.

The broken moans only fuel him, and Javi shoves your shoulders down as he picks up the pace. His fingers curl over your ass, pulling the cheeks apart to watch his cock sink into your cunt over and over again. His thumb accidentally presses against your puckered hole as he holds you open, and you gasp, clenching Javi’s cock in a vice. 

Javi’s pace falters, and he looks up at Steve, a small grin on his face. 

“She likes a finger in her ass sometimes.” Steve grins back, rubbing his jaw. 

“That so?” Javi thumbs over the ringed muscle again, and you cry out. “Want me to put a finger in this pretty little ass of yours?” 

“Please,” you whimper, grinding back onto his cock. 

Javi reaches forward, pressing his fingers against your lips. You suck them into your mouth, wetting them with your tongue. You release them with a filthy pop, spit trailing down your chin and onto the bed. 

You shudder as he spits onto the puckered hole, rubbing it around with his already spit-slicked fingers. Javi pushes a finger knuckle-deep into your ass, and your legs go limp beneath you. He holds it there, still grinding into you slowly as you adjust to this feeling of being so full. 

“ _Javi_.” 

“I know.” He leans down to kiss the back of your neck, his finger pushing further into you. “I got you. You’re doing so well.” He crooks his finger, thrusting into you sharply at the same time and you swear your vision goes white for a moment.

You’re limp against him, the only thing holding you up is the arm Javi has wrapped around your waist. He pulls his finger out, hips drawing back at the same time, and thrusts into you again, and a scream tears from your throat as both his finger and his cock hit that spot deep inside of you and you ascend. 

Javi fucks into you, recklessly, hips snapping harshly, desperately as he fills you over and over again. You’re helpless to do anything but lie there and just take it, each animalistic thrust pulling an equally primal shout from you. Your eyes blur with unshed tears, not from pain, but because it _just feels so good._ Your throat burns and your legs shake, but he’s got you. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you upright against his chest as he thrusts up into you. His lips are everywhere, whispering in your ear, kissing your neck, your jaw, your shoulder. His hands hold you tightly against him, coaxing you to your third orgasm of the night. 

Your screams fill the room, mixing with Javi’s grunts into a symphony. But there’s another sound, a harmony that twines with Javi’s and your melody. Deep, rich notes that echo your cries of ecstasy, forming a symphony of carnality. You’d recognize them anywhere, as they had often played in your ears before.

Somewhere in the hazy pleasure of it all, you find the strength to open your eyes. Steve sits slumped in the chair, head tilted back slightly and jaw slack as his hand moves up and down the shaft of his cock. He groans, hips lifting into his hand, face flushed with desire as his eyes stay locked on yours. 

Seeing him, pants around his ankles and cock in hand, getting off to you and Javi is your breaking point. Your orgasm shocks you, twisting up from inside of you and crashing over you in waves. You babble incoherently, nails digging into Javi’s arm, thrashing wildly in his grip as you fall apart. 

Jagged grunts of your name fill your ear, punctuated with sloppy thrusts that grow more desperate, more erratic, as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Javi comes with a final thrust, pulling your hips down flush against his as he spills into the condom. He thrusts shallowly into you, lips murmuring words you don’t quite understand because the roaring in your ears has yet to die down. You get the gist of it though, words of gratitude. For worrying about him, for trying to help. He thanks you over and over again between hushed moans and chaste kisses. 

You slump back against his chest, head lolling on his shoulder. Javi rubs his thumb over your stomach, lips mouthing at your pulse as it slowly returns back to normal. 

The bed dips, and Steve kneels in front of you, completely naked. His deft fingers join Javi’s in running over your body. He caresses your chin gently, thumbing over your bottom lip, the skin slightly ragged from your teeth. 

“How’d that feel, baby?” Steve asks, leaning his forehead against yours.

“S’good,” you mumble back, still boneless in Javi’s arms. He continues to leave doting kisses across your shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Steve kisses your nose. “You looked so pretty taking Javi’s cock like that. Fucking beautiful. Gotta tell you, I was getting a little jealous sitting over there watching.” 

You moan at the praise, clenching around Javi a little. 

Javi groans, still a little over-sensitive. “Jesus Christ, man.”

Steve just grins. “You like when I watch, huh, pretty girl?” His lips drag across your cheek to rest at your ear. “Like me watching another man fuck you?” 

“Not as much as you like watching,” you manage to huff out with a smile. 

You can feel Steve’s answering grin against your cheek. His hand wraps around your fingers, bringing them to rest against his cock. He’s the hardest he’s ever been, you’re sure of it, achingly stiff and throbbing against your palm. Precum drips in pearly beads from the pink tip, swollen and shining with need. 

“Yeah, I do,” he says moving his hips against your hand. “I like watching you enjoy yourself. Can’t fault a man for wanting to see his wife happy.” He flicks his tumb over your clit. “Whole time I was just wishing it was me fucking you into the bed, making you scream like that.” 

You arch into his touch, and your walls squeeze Javi’s cock tighter. He bucks into you harder, throwing you forward into Steve’s chest. 

“Steve,” Javi warns through gritted teeth. “C’mon, dude.” 

Steve grips your hips and eases you off of Javi. “C’mere, let’s give Javi a break.” 

You both groan, Javi from the loss of your warmth, and you at the sudden emptiness. Javi climbs off the bed with a grunt, disappearing into the bathroom to dispose of the used condom, leaving you alone with Steve. 

You don’t stay empty long. As soon as you’re situated on Steve’s lap, his fingers are probing your entrance bluntly. You gasp, squirming slightly as the tip of his thick finger pushes into you.

“Shh, baby, I got you,” he whispers against your cheek. “You’re doing so well, honey.” He crooks his finger up and you roll your hips forward, a broken moan falling from your lips. “There she is, there’s my good girl. Will you let me fuck you, darling? Please, honey, wanna fuck you so bad.” He slides another finger into your slick cunt, and you dig your nails into his back. 

“Steve,” you whine into the crook of his neck. 

His fingers work you open slowly, gently moving in and out of you. Steve’s patient with you, expertly playing with your cunt, until shallow moans replace tired whimpers, and a hungry desire fills your stomach again. His cock stays sandwiched between your bodies, achingly hard, but his focus is on you. His lips never stop moving, sweet praises dripping off his tongue as he eases the tension out of your body.

“You ready for me, sweet girl?” Steve asks, fingers stilling within you. “Gonna let me fuck your pretty pussy?” 

You nod, still clinging onto him for dear life. 

“Wanna hear you say it.” He kisses your cheek. “Tell me you want it.” 

“Want you to fuck me, baby.” You whimper, grinding down onto his fingers. 

Steve removes his fingers, wiping them clean on your thigh. “There you go, honey.” He lays you back onto the bed gently. “We’ll take it nice and slow, okay?” He brushes your cheek and kisses your forehead. 

Javi lays on his side next to you, a soft smile on his face. He lifts your hand to his lips and kisses your fingertips. “So good for us, bonita.” 

Steve spreads your legs, rubbing your thighs as he settles between them. “My pretty girl,” he whispers against your neck. He grips his cock, moaning quietly as he strokes himself to the sight of your wet folds. 

Your back arches slightly, hips lifting off the bed when the tip of his cock presses against your entrance. 

“I know, honey,” he coos, inching into you slowly. “Fuck,” he breathes out. “I love your pussy. Feels so goddamn good.” He grabs your hand as he bottoms out. 

You turn your head, lips searching for his, and he kisses you slowly as he grinds into you. Steve’s lips part yours languidly, tongue licking into your mouth, making your toes curl. 

He draws out of you slowly, cock dragging along your walls until only the tip of it remains inside of you. His lips muffle the shout that his thrust wrenches from your lungs. Your thighs close around his waist, trapping him in your heat.

“Shit,” Steve exhales, repeating the slow movements again. “Not gonna last long, honey.” 

“You’ve got him acting like a damn teenager,” Javi chuckles, kissing your wrist. 

“Fuck you, Peña,” Steve snaps, bucking his hips forward. 

“Fuck your wife, Murphy,” Javi nips the palm of your hand. 

Steve scoffs. “I am.” He rolls his hips into yours insistently. His arm wraps around your waist, lifting the lower half of your body up to meet his thrusts. “How’s that feel?” 

“G-good,” you stammer out as the new angle allows him to go deeper. “Baby, _oh_.” 

“Yeah? Think you got another orgasm in you?” 

You shake your head. “I don’t know,” you whine.

You’re so tired, thoroughly fucked out and aching in the best way. Not sure if you’ll even be able to walk tomorrow after all this. You wish you could come again, give him the orgasm he wants, but even Steve’s deep, breathtaking thrusts aren’t enough to get you there, no matter how good they feel. And they do feel good— sending little sparks of electricity down your spine to your toes. 

“ _Hey_ , that’s alright, pretty girl.” Steve kisses your forehead. “That’s okay. You’ve been so good for us,” he praises. “‘M gonna come. You want it?” 

“Yes.” You squeeze his hand. “ _Please_ , Steve.” 

“Gonna fill you up, baby,” Steve groans. “Fill up your pretty pussy with my cum. Make you m-mine.”

His hips stutter, bucking into yours erratically. His body drapes over yours as he fucks you down into the mattress with guttural groans. The pretence of gentility long forgotten with his desperation for the orgasm building in his gut. The one he’s staved off all night, just so he can give it to you. 

“You’re my pretty girl, huh?” Steve rasps in your ear. 

“Yes, Steve, I’m yours.” You wrap a leg around his waist, digging your heel into the small of his back, egging him on. 

“That’s right, honey.” He nips your earlobe. “Javi can fuck you all you want, but you’re _still— my— wife_.” He punctuates each word with a deep thrust.

“All yours, baby.” You pull your hand away from Javi’s and tangle your fingers into the hair at the base of Steve’s skull. “Want your cum so bad, Steve.” 

“Yeah? You want mine?” His thrusts grow sloppier. “Sure you don’t want Javi’s?” 

“No,” you almost sob. 

“Why’s that, darling?” He lifts his head to look you in the eyes. His baby blues flash like lightning, dark and dangerous. 

You cry out as his cock hits deep inside you, swear you can feel it in your stomach. “Cuz I’m yours.” 

“Can’t hear you.” 

“I’m yours,” you say louder. 

“One more time.” Steve grips your chin gently and turns your face towards Javi.

Your eyes lock with his, and he watches with the barest hint of an amused smile on his lips. 

“ _I’m yours, Steve_ ,” you say between choked moans. 

Steve buries his face into your neck. “Yeah-- _shit_ . Yeah, you’re mine. _My pretty girl, my wife_ ,” he groans, his hips snapping into yours a few more times, before he comes with a strangled cry of your name. 

You whimper, body seizing up as his warm cum paints your walls. Steve thrusts into you lazily, fucking you full of it until you’re sure you’re leaking onto the comforter. It doesn’t seem to end, and each roll of his hips brings another load of warmth. 

“Oh, _God_.” You clench around Steve’s cock and he groans, stilling with a final deep thrust. You could’ve come right then and there at the never-ending sensation. 

Steve collapses on top of you, face pressed into your neck, teeth nipping at the skin. You run your fingers through his damp hair, tugging on it slightly as his breaths become even again. 

“Shit, man,” Javi chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “Message received. Loud and clear.” 

Steve’s only response is a non-committal grunt. He squeezes your hand and kisses your wedding band. “How you feeling, honey?” 

You shift under the weight of his body, moaning softly as some of his cum dribbles out of you. “Good. Tired,” you mumble. “Thirsty.” 

Steve nods to Javi, who rolls out of bed and heads to the kitchen, hopping into his boxers along the way.

“‘M gonna pull out now, baby.” Steve cups your cheek. “That okay?” 

You nod, and he kisses you softly as his cock slips out of you. You mewl as his cum drips from your cunt. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve huffs, reaching down before he can stop himself. He catches some of his cum on his finger and pushes it back into you.

“ _Stephen_ ,” you whine, thighs clamping shut around his hand. “Too much, baby.” You wriggle away from him. 

“ _Shit._ I’m sorry, honey.” He kisses your knee, and pulls his hand away. “‘S just, you’re so full of my cum, fucking dripping.” 

You sigh. “And whose fault is that?” 

“Mine, I guess. I don’t hear you complaining though.” He offers you his hand and you take it, willing yourself into a seated position. 

Javi returns, holding a glass of water. He hands it over and flops down onto the bed next to you. 

You gulp the cool water down, fully aware of the way their eyes trail over your body, scanning for bruises or any minor hint of discomfort. 

_It’s sweet_ . You think, finishing off the water. The way they dote on you, so concerned for your wellbeing _._

“Did you have fun?” Steve asks, taking the glass from you. 

You nod, and squeeze Javi’s arm. “ _Did you_?” 

Javi leans down to kiss your shoulder. “‘Course I did. Thanks for worrying about me.” 

“One of us has to,” you grin pointedly at Steve who rolls his eyes. 

“For the record, I do worry about you, Javi.” Steve pinches your thigh. “I just I don’t think you would’ve responded with as much enthusiasm to the suggestion of fucking me like you did with her.” 

Steve doesn’t notice the way Javi’s lips pause on their trail across your shoulder; it’s only for a moment, the briefest of all hesitations. But you do. 

Interesting. You file it away for another time. 

You stretch your legs out, groaning as your joints pop, gasping as more of Steve’s cum spills out of you. Both Javi and Steve’s eyes fall down to your cunt, and they groan in tandem. 

“We need to change the sheets.” You fix Steve with a glare that’s all bark and no bite. 

“Later,” Steve says, pulling you into his lap. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.” 

As you lay in bed later, skin still damp from the shower you and the two men had taken, because you “ _smelled like Javi_ ,” wrapped up in Steve’s arms and replaying the past hours’ events, you can’t help but think you could get used to more movie nights like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a sequel to this fic, so let me know if you're interested!  
> Follow my tumblr for more: generaldamneron


End file.
